yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Đất Đá
|japanese=岩石 |furigana=がんせき | romaji = Ganseki | english = Rock | french = Rocher | german = Fels | italian = Roccia | korean = 암석 (巖石) Amseok |portuguese=Rocha | spanish = Roca |chinese=岩石 Yánshí / Ngaam4 sek6 }} Rock là những quái thú thường bị bỏ qua Loại, mặc dù đã có nhiều phát hành trong The Lost Millennium. Thông thường, những quái thú Rock thuộc về Hệ THỔ và sở hữu cao sức Phòng thủ và Phòng thủ-liên quan đến những lá Bài hiệu ứng. số lượng đáng kể của những quái thú Rock có hiệu ứng liên quan đến Triệu hồi lật hoặc có khả năng lật mình xuống mặt-úp một lần nữa. Nguyên mẫu bao gồm "Fossil", "Gogogo" và rất nhiều "Sphinx". Series bao gồm những lá bài "Monk", "Piece Golem", "Hex-Sealed Fusion" và "Magnet Warrior". Archetypes include "Fossil", "Gogogo" and many of the "Sphinx". Một số lá bài đáng chú ý hơn bao gồm: "Block Golem", "Castle Gate", "Enraged Muka Muka", "Exxod, Master of The Guard", "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu", "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant", "Gem-Knight Master Diamond", "Giant Soldier of Stone", "Gigantes", "Gogogo Golem", "Granmarg the Rock Monarch", "Guardian Sphinx", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Legendary Jujitsu Master", "Megarock Dragon", "Morphing Jar", "Muka Muka", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", "Rockstone Warrior" và "Stone Statue of the Aztecs". Với sự ra đời của nguyên mẫu "Koa'ki Meiru", Loại-Rock đạt được một số quái thú có ATK-cao tập trung vào việc kiểm soát chặt chẽ. "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian" Cho phép phủ nhận những hiệu ứng của quái thú, "Koa'ki Meiru Sandman" có thể phủ nhận những lá Bài Bẫy, "Koa'ki Meiru Wall" có thể phủ nhận những lá bài Phép và "Koa'ki Meiru Overload" có thể phủ nhận việc triệu hồi. Chúng có thể được tìm kiếm với "Koa'ki Meiru Boulder", cũng như một Loại-Rock. Với những con quái thú tàn phá có sẵn thông qua "Mormolith", và một số Anti-Meta khả năng với "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", bộ bài Rock có thể lấy tấn công hoặc có được một hàng phòng thủ vững chắc, dễ dàng chuyển đổi giữa các chiến lược. With the introduction of the "Koa'ki Meiru" archetype, Rock-Types gained some high-ATK monsters focused on heavy control. "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian" allows negation of monster effects, "Koa'ki Meiru Sandman" can negate Trap Cards, "Koa'ki Meiru Wall" can negate Spell Cards and "Koa'ki Meiru Overload" can negate Summons. Each with 1900 ATK points, these three can be used to switch from the classic defensive builds to more aggressive builds. They can be searched with "Koa'ki Meiru Boulder", also a Rock-type. With monster destruction available via "Mormolith", and some Anti-Meta capabilities with "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", Rock Decks can take the offensive or get a solid defense, easily switching between these strategies. Four Field Spell Cards exist that work particularly well with Rock monsters. "Wasteland" increases the ATK and DEF of Rock monsters by 200, "Canyon" inflicts double Battle Damage to anyone attacking a Defense Position Rock monster with a weaker monster, "Gaia Power" increases the ATK of EARTH monsters by 500 points, though it weakens their DEF, which is often an important part of Rock monsters' strategy, and "Acidic Downpour" which is the reverse of "Gaia Power", decreasing their ATK by 500 but making them gain 400 DEF. The ATK decrease can be seen as a bonus if the Deck is only defensive, since it will probably be lowering your opponent's monsters ATK, as EARTH is a very common Attribute. "Chorus of Sanctuary" can be used as an alternative to "Acidic Downpour" if the Deck is more offensive. Rock-Type monsters are also weak against the card, "Breath of Light". They also have their own Structure Deck, Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress. With the release of Return of the Duelist more support for Rock monsters has come about. "Catapult Zone", a new Field Spell Card, can be used to fill your Graveyard with Rock monsters and prevent destruction. "Dust Knight", which is essentially "Armageddon Knight" for EARTH monsters, is also useful for milling and can later be revived through the effect of "Block Golem". This gives Rock Decks new Xyz Summon and Synchro Summon capabilities. The only main character in the anime to use a Rock Deck is Jim Crocodile Cook, although other characters do use Rock-Type monsters. Yugi Muto uses the "Magnet Warriors", Jaden Yuki uses "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", Yusei Fudo uses "Rockstone Warrior", Jack Atlas uses the "Piece Golems" and "Power Giant" and Yuma Tsukumo uses the "Gogogo" monsters. "Megarock Dragon" and "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant" rely on removing from play monsters in the graveyard to special summon themselves, which can be extremely useful when mixed with "Release from Stone", which special summons a rock monster from the banished zone. Cards that take away the ability to banish cards from the graveyard pose a serious threat to some rock decks. Ví dụ minh họa